Fifth Position
by KESwriter
Summary: Four ballet dancers have been killed abroad. Reid is asked to go undercover as instructor and finds a whole new world of intrigue.
1. Chapter 1

I'm bored. Watch out.

Fifth Position

Prologue:

Nineteen-year-old Rolien Verschoor was staged in fourth position on the main stage in the Dutch National Ballet. Her already bloody feet were nailed to the floor. There was a single slash across the girl's throat. She looked almost alive in her white costume for Swan Lake.

Written in blood above her was the phrase: "Three cheers for the red white and blue!"

Inspector Elisa Laurent looked closely at the words. Detective Lauke Poelert settled beside her.

"It looks like you're America-bound," she said in Dutch.

Laurent only nodded. Four girls, four different world-renowned ballet companies, in three different countries. America was bound to be the last stop.

Chapter One:

"J.J. told me she loved me during the hostage takedown," Reid told Prentiss as they sat in her office. "I'm not sure I can work here with that knowledge."

"I can understand that Spencer," she said. "Where do you want to transfer to?"

"I'm thinking white-collar," he said. "Morgan teased me for enjoying a good paper trail, but it is relaxing, and I think I could use a relaxing job right now."

"When do you want to make it effective?" she asked.

"Two weeks," he said. "To give you time for you to get someone decent."

"I appreciate your candor Spencer, and just know that what was said here does not leave this room."

"I never questioned that Emily," he said standing up.

"Good luck," she said.

"Thanks," Reid said and left.

There was a knock on her door. She opened it to see a blond woman with a harsh look on her face.

"Elise!" Prentiss said delightedly. "I didn't know you were in town."

"I am here on serious business unfortunately," she said.

Prentiss gestured for her to sit down.

"First, who was that person who left your office just now?" Laurent asked.

"An agent of mine," she said. "For another two weeks at least."

"Can I use him?" she asked urgently.

"What is this about Elise?"

"I have worked very hard to keep this from making the news: An 'unsub' has been targeting girls in the top ballet companies in the Europe and one in Russia. A taunting message was left in blood indicating he or she was US-bound. I have three months before this monster strikes again if he sticks to his timeline."

"What does my agent have to do with this?"

"I need an undercover operative, he is a little old to be a student, but as an instructor he'll due."

Elise looked at Prentiss.

"You have a terrible Poker face Emily. What is so funny?"

"I don't mean to laugh," she said. "But he is not the most graceful agent."

"He will not be performing, Emily. I just need him to be able to teach. I already have authorization to use and undercover team. I could use a profiler, which is why I was visiting anyway. I want a fresh set of eyes on the case."

"You have the full cooperation of the BAU," Prentiss said.

"Does that include your agent who was just here?"

"You can ask him now."


	2. Chapter 2

I welcome a good critique. My only preference is that reviewer is not a guest so I can interact with them for more feedback. I know people have their reasons for not wanting sign up for a user name and I respect them. It's just a personal preference.

Chapter Two:

Reid was trying very hard to avoid J.J.'s gaze as she chatted amiably with Lewis. He could barely look at her these days without feeling a mixture of anger, passion, and loss. Two weeks seemed impossibly long at this point.

"Dr. Reid?"

He looked up to see an elegantly dressed woman who was slightly older than him. Reid recognized her as Elisa Laurent, the second in command for Interpol.

"How can I help you?" he asked.

"I'd like to speak with you privately in the conference room," she said.

Reid stood up and ignored the curious looks from the team. He led her into the conference room and took a seat as Laurent did the same.

"Four ballet dancers have been killed," she said. "Two in France, one in the Netherlands, and one in Russia. They were raped, beaten and most likely forced to dance for their lives judging from their bruised feet. After their throats were cut, he staged each of them in one of the five positions of ballet. With each death, he leaves a taunting message directing authorities where to look next. If he follows the same pattern, he should strike within three months as of last Sunday."

"How can I help?" he asked.

"I have already met with the undercover unit and no one has the same lines as you," she said.

"Lines?" he repeated nervously.

"Don't undercut yourself Dr. Reid. You are tall and naturally 'willowy.' You have a figure ideal for a ballet dancer. I'd like you to go undercover as an instructor."

"Excuse me?" he said.

"Dr. Reid," she said with a note of impatience. "I have four dead girls and zero viable leads. I have no time for whatever insecurities you might have about your body. You are a profiler and you like you could fit in at a dance community. You are my best chance at spotting a threat before another girl is killed."

"You really think I could fit into a dance community?" he asked.

"I am working with the undercover team to build an identity for an agent," she said. "I think you would fit in."

"When does all of this start?" he asked.

"I'd like you to start now," she said.

"But I haven't agreed to anything yet."

"Dr. Reid, I can tell you care," she said. "Prentiss also tells me you are looking to transfer out of this unit. What more is there to discuss really?"

Reid paused. It was easy to see the desperation just hidden beneath the surface of her expression. He could ask of time to think it over. Looking out the window, he saw the source of his pain looking at him. Laurent didn't have time for him to waste and he didn't want to be in the BAU anymore. The answer was simple.

"I guess there isn't much really," he said. "I'll help you find this international unsub."

"Then gather your things and I'll meet you at the elevator," she said.

"Will I see my team again before I go under?" he asked.

"I will give you two weeks to put your affairs in order. So, yes you will see them again."

"Okay," he said.

"See you in a bit."

Reid went into the bullpen and grabbed his things.

"Spence," J.J. said as she watched him. "What's going on?"

He refused to look at her.

"I have been asked to work with Interpol on a case," Reid said.

"Are you leaving the country?" she asked.

"No, Emily will probably explain the details later."

"Okay," she said. "See you later."

"Bye," he said.

He walked to the elevators without saying another word to her.


End file.
